


Dream Come True

by KittenCake



Series: Mount of the Week [2]
Category: Riders of Icarus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenCake/pseuds/KittenCake
Summary: "Nightmare reared, stomping the ground with his mighty hooves, making it very clear he would not be tamed easily. Shayeru smirked, enjoying the challenge and thrill of facing off such a creature."
Series: Mount of the Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606507





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Come tame with us! https://discordapp.com/invite/playicarus

When rumours that the sacred guardians of Ellora had resurfaced on Exarahn reached Shayeru, he knew what he had to do. Louchie’s “Forgotten Familiars” said that taming was possible, so long as whoever was brave enough to attempt it wore the modest hunter armor. Asking around Bloodmoon Camp, he found out that the mine turtle Karoneh could be the key to obtaining the gear.

And so, the hunt began.

Karoneh was easy to find, but a challenge to kill. A couple of tactical retreats were needed before Shayeru managed to slay the beast and get his hands on the equipment he sought. That was weeks ago.

Tracking the stallion proved to be a hard task, and more than once frustration threatened to overcome Shayeru’s heart as he caught glimpses of the majestic guardian only to lose him yet again. Doing the odd quest here and there, avoiding the hostile riders, and trying not to lose the flimsy trail Nightmare gave him consumed all his time. But, his efforts were not meaningless; his glimpses were getting longer and more frequent. “Soon”, he told himself, “I’ll manage to reach him.”

It took another four days, but it happened. Nightmare reared, stomping the ground with his mighty hooves, making it very clear he would not be tamed easily. Shayeru smirked, enjoying the challenge and thrill of facing off such a creature. They keep the eye contact, measuring one another. 

Nightmare made the first move suddenly charging, horn aimed at Shayeru’s heart. Caught off guard by the sheer speed, Shayeru barely managed to dodge, thankful for the armor. Pulling the string on his bow as far as it would go, he shot a powerful Chaos Burst, but missed. Cursing under his breath, he quickly readied another arrow, letting loose a Raven’s Shot and hitting true. Nightmare reared, eyes set on Shayeru as he charged once again.

Slowing his breathing, all his focus went into timing an Entropic Restraint. Missing would mean he would have to turn tail, getting it right would most likely end with a new familiar on his bestiary.

He hit Nightmare right on the horn.

Taking the chance, Shayeru unloaded all his abilities, wearing Nightmare down. The beast neighed, stomping his hooves once again. Shayeru ran, jumping on the stallion’s back.

Nightmare jumped around, trying to dislodge the rider. Shayeru paid attention to the guardian’s emotions, doing his best to respond accordingly and form a bond. Finally, with one final rear, Nightmare calmed down. 

Shayeru had successfully tamed him. Like a dream come true, one of Ellora’s sacred guardians accepted him as a Rider.


End file.
